


Kiss and Tell

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series Finale, Sensate Orgy, Sensate Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “But…” Amanita says after a moment's pause, her fingers back on a slow, calculated journey up Nomi’s leg.“But what?”She bites her lip, smirking up at Nomi with curiosity rampant in her gaze. “It must be pretty cool, right? To feel all of them having hot sex...while you have hot sex?”
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks, Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal, Riley Blue/Will Gorski, Sun Bak/Kwan-Ho Mun, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 22
Kudos: 142





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic forever and am so glad to finally have it finished and be able to share it! It's super self-indulgent and one of the most fun things I've written in awhile. If you enjoy, please let me know! :)

“Ugh,” Nomi groans as soon as she walks into the bathroom, gaining Amanita’s attention from the shower where she opens the curtain and grabs a towel from the hook on the wall. 

“What’s wrong?” she asks, eyebrows furrowed in immediate concern. Nomi brushes her caution off with a wave of her hand and an appreciative smile. 

“It’s nothing,” she says, “just...Kala and Wolfgang  _ and  _ Rajan, at it again.”

Amanita’s eyes widen. “Again?” She looks kind of impressed.

“Yup,” Nomi says, popping the consonant at the end of her response as she reaches for a towel to wipe her own face with. “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, this is not how I thought things were going to turn out between them. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to fully process it.”

“Me neither,” Amanita says, and Kala and Wolfgang repeat the sentiment as they suddenly materialize on either side of Nomi, distracting her from her morning routine. They run their hands distractedly across her shoulders, blurrily dancing between the lines of their present physicality and the one that exists in their mind, and they both sigh loudly.

Nomi rolls her eyes. She shrugs them off the best she can, though obviously failing as she hears them and  _ feels  _ them touch and kiss each other as they move behind her back. One of their hands— Kala’s, she thinks— brushes against Nomi’s back in the process of reaching for the other and it sends an unsolicited shiver along all of her nerve endings. 

Amanita must notice the disgruntled way Nomi attempts to move away from them because seconds later she says, “if you need to deal with any of that pent up tension, you know I’m right here to help.”

Nomi grins, stepping closer and slinging her arms around her wife’s shoulders. Amanita’s voice is practically a purr, waking her up better than any coffee or hot shower ever could, and those eyes she's giving her right now are more than enough to convince her to never leave the house again. 

“I think I just might have to take you up on that offer.”

“Right now?” Amanita asks, though her her lips are already pressed warm against Nomi’s throat, clearly not protesting her hastiness.

“Right now,” Nomi responds, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. 

“It’s a shame I showered,” Amanita remarks as she discards her wet towels onto the floor, not even bothering with the extra effort it would have taken to hang them back up onto the hooks on the wall.

She backs Nomi up with suave dedication, her movements practiced but reserved for her and only her. Only once Nomi is settled atop the counter of the sink and Amanita has slithered her way in between her legs does she decide to give Nomi a moment to breathe. She’s breathless already and Amanita is more than happy about it. They’re almost like clustermates in their passion; Nomi’s pleasure is her pleasure, and vice versa. It’s an effortless way to love, to give and receive at the same exact time. 

“I know your cluster can always help you out with this,” Amanita says, “but it’s better like this, right?”

It’s a question that’s meant to make Nomi squirm even more, and she obliges, letting out a delicious little sound of agreement. But she recognizes a hint of questioning in Amanita’s voice too, some insecurity that Nomi can’t ignore no matter how badly she just wants Amanita to start touching her. 

“Hey,” she says, reaching for her hand even if it means pulling it away from the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. “Of course. Always. You and me, real, together...that will always be the only thing I really need, the only thing I really  _ want.  _ I don’t need anybody else ever.”

She repeats the last word for emphasis and Amanita blushes, tipping her head and shrugging her shoulders in that adorable way she always does when she gets flustered. When Nomi’s hand strokes her jaw, her smile only gets bigger. 

“Okay,” she responds, obviously pleased with her answer— though it’s not like she really expected anything different.

“But…” she says after a moment's pause, her fingers back on a slow, calculated journey up Nomi’s leg.

“But what?” 

Amanita bites her lip, smirking up at Nomi with curiosity rampant in her gaze. “It must be pretty cool, right? To feel all of them having hot sex...while you have hot sex?”

Nomi’s lips turn up into an easy smile. “Yeah, it is nice,” she muses, “especially if it’s two sensates like Kala and Wolfgang, or Riley and Will. It makes it—”

She gets cut off for a moment, distracted by the way Amanita decides to touch her then, using only the lightest brush of her fingertips against her clit.

“So much more intense,” she finishes, and she looks down to realize she’s already wet, seeping through her underwear.

Amanita giggles almost devilishly. It’s obvious she’s having fun with this conversation, and the yearning reflected in her eyes only makes Nomi even more needy for all that she has to give. 

“So,” Amanita asks, voice lilting, “what are Kala, Wolfgang, and Rajan up to right now?” 

Nomi takes in a sharp breath as Amanita traces her index finger along the hem of her panties. She’s starting to understand just what kind of game they’re playing right now. 

“Well,” she starts, “it’s a little hard to tell right now because I think the six of us have inspired the others.”

Amanita rolls her eyes, but the movement is filled with love. “This seems to happen a lot,” she says, feigning wonder. “Let me guess, Sun and Mun?” 

Nomi nods, chuckling even as her breath catches in her throat. “Yep. Who would have thought Sun was such a hopeless romantic?”

Sun is beside her for just a second, flashing a smile and also teasing a middle finger against Mun’s lower back, where her hand is pressed to keep him closer. Her hair is a little mussed and there’s definitely a hickey on her neck, already blossoming from Mun’s lips. Nomi feels the faintness of his kiss on her own neck, recognizes the same rush she’s feeling coming from Sun’s body, her energy just as bright. Sun is cheeky, only a little annoyed at being intruded on, and then she’s gone just as quickly as she’s left.

Nomi chuckles. Sun values her privacy, and somehow she’s better than all of the others at maintaining it, so Nomi doubts she’ll see her again until they’re done. 

“I’m happy for her,” Amanita says, and Nomi agrees; they all are. It’s nice to see her relax, to be home, to be in love.

“But right now…” Nomi starts again, closing her eyes, “I think...I think Wolfgang is inside Rajan.”

Amanita lets out a tiny gasp at Nomi’s words. “Wow. Hot.”

Then, her expression freezes in panic. “Wait, do you think he’ll mind that you’re telling me this?”

Nomi raises her eyebrows, almost scoffs. “You’ve met Wolfgang, right?” 

Amanita purses her lips, hesitates. “Yes, and I know how he is...but I don’t want to overstep!”

“And I appreciate that,” Nomi says before pressing her hands against the bathroom counter, leaning down to kiss Amanita. “We all do.”

Wolfgang arrives then, reappearing beside her just a second, nodding as his body moves fast, dangerously close to where Amanita kneels on the bathroom carpet. 

“Danke,” he says, and his voice is hoarse and deep as he’s clearly preoccupied. As if to prove it, seconds later Nomi finds herself caught in their bedroom, watching him from the warmth of the Dandekar’s bed. Though she knows more of herself is in Mumbai right now, she still feels Amanita’s touch, oceans away and just as fierce as it’ll be once she grounds herself again and returns to California.

Kala lays beside Nomi. She touches herself with a fervor she’s never experienced until now, though it’s rather familiar to Nomi. No longer fearful of intimacy or passion in any form, Kala is too busy with her men to even notice Nomi right now. She’s watching them as they watch her, and yeah, Amanita was right, it  _ is  _ hot.

Minutes later though, when Nomi’s back at home and her underwear has joined the pile of towels on the floor— and when Amanita’s tongue has slipped into Nomi’s entrance for just a brief, teasing second— they both jolt. Nomi finds herself back at Kala’s side, eyes locked on each other, and they  _ feel  _ together, even if Nomi isn’t quite sure what continent she’s really on.

“Oh,” Kala says, and Nomi just nods in agreement.

They continue to watch the other two because really, it’s impossible to look away. Wolfgang has his teeth on Rajan’s shoulder, leaving rough marks matched with sweet kisses that make the other man throb in places he didn’t know could feel remotely like this. Kala never knew Rajan was into rough kinds of love making like this, but Wolfgang is perfect at giving him what he needs; he partners every hard thrust with a soft caress, every greedy grip of skin with a genuine kiss, and it’s clear that Rajan loves it all. 

Nomi thinks it’s sweet, just as Kala does, how engulfed he is by the both of them. He moans their names,  _ Kala and Wolfgang, _ over and over, in a contingent like they’re both one lover— and in a way, they kind of are. 

Rajan is awoken in a similar way to Kala now and it’s clear to see; he’s distinctly fearles in the way that he finds himself coming undone between the two of them. Kala kneels at the edge of the bed, her hand still buried between her legs as she rests her cheek on Rajan’s bicep, and she meets Wolfgang’s eyes as he pushes deep into Rajan. They don’t look away from each other, too drunk and driven to even dare breaking out of their spell, and Nomi understands it: that kind of desperate haze that comes from love, from lust, from fulfillment and gratification and starting all over again. 

Amanita’s tongue flicks harder against Nomi’s clit and the movement is even more magnified than it had been before. It makes Nomi curse, sweat, rut against her lover’s mouth. She leaves Kala and Wolfgang be— or so she tries. Though she focuses all she has on Amanita, part of her still sees Wolfgang and Rajan before her, even when she closes her eyes. Actually,  _ especially  _ when she closes her eyes, because that’s when she sees and feels a darker skinned hand with a different wedding ring on her finger busy at her core.

When she opens them, though, it’s an entirely different hand at work. 

_ Riley. _

Nomi could almost laugh. It’s nothing new, these kind of cluster  _ meetings—  _ Amanita calls them “clusterfucks” and it’s honestly the best thing Nomi’s ever heard— but they’re always a little different, a little more powerful every time. It’s still a surprise though: the contrast of the love they share, the susceptibility of every single one of them, the easy way they each fall into the pattern of needing and wanting and offering. It’s not something Nomi is sure she’ll ever get used to, even if she loves it (most of the time.)

_ We’re only human,  _ Nomi thinks to herself as she drops her head back against the bathroom mirror.  _ Well, only sensate. _

Riley’s moan leaves Nomi’s mouth and it makes Amanita look up, curious as she recognizes the change in pitch. Will is at the station and Riley is alone at home, bored and admittedly insatiable thanks to the others. She should be writing songs and planning her set for the weekend’s upcoming show— and “believe me, I tried,” she says when Nomi asks— but instead she’s sprawled across the couch, fingers moving slow across her body while Will, just mere blocks away, begs a teasing Diego for an early lunch. 

“Come on man, you did this last week!” Diego insists, and Riley chuckles to herself, thinking about how Diego likely assumes Will is the type to rush home just to bed his girlfriend. Little does he know, Will can do that standing right before him— though he doesn’t trust his judgment to maintain a straight face while doing so, hence why he never tries. A bathroom, the back of the cop car, or an empty, locked spare room with all the blinds drawn, though… _ that,  _ they make use of quite often. 

“What’s happening now?” Amanita asks, hyper-aware, and Nomi almost wants to withhold information until she comes because this teasing is becoming excruciating. Though Nomi loves when they take their time like this, right now there’s too much happening to her in every soul that she lives in and she’s so very caught up by it all. She can’t complain too much, though, because Amanita doesn’t cease her touches, even if she does slow down a painful amount.

“Will’s taking an early lunch,” Nomi confirms between jagged breaths. “Diego isn’t happy about it.”

Amanita laughs at the same time Will does, so hearty and giddy that he almost knocks teeth with Riley. He’s already lying atop her on the couch at home, having made quick work of his clothes after finding another empty room to briefly occupy. Nomi feels the excitement ripple around them, and therefore around her as he nearly stumbles on his own feet to close the blinds in the abandoned break room.

Riley and Will aren’t usually together in this way, not when they aren’t really _ together. _ They’re so used to sleeping in the same bed and doing everything physically in the same space, and being in each other’s head has started to feel so standard to them that they sometimes forget that it’s not. 

Still, they don’t forget to take more than enough advantage of all the sensate perks that allow them to be in more than one location than once— especially when they both want to do different things (to each other) in the same room. Regardless of the blissful domesticity that exists between them, moments like these are always a thrill, not to mention a wonderful reminder of the fact that being a sensate is, for them, a literal miracle in every form. 

“Yeah, I figured he would,” Amanita says, and it takes Nomi a minute to come back from Chicago, to even remember what they were talking about. 

“I want to know what’s  _ happening,”  _ Amanita insists, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. It’s a sexy motion, sure, but it still makes Nomi smile so hard her cheeks hurt, just because it’s so cute too. Everything about Amanita is so cute. 

“What are they doing to each other?” she continues to ask. “And what are Kala and Wolfgang and Rajan doing? And all the others!”

Nomi sighs as the collective wave of emotions breaks over her. They’re all doing so much at once and she can feel it all, and quite frankly she isn’t sure Neets truly understands the full capacity she has for pleasure— hell, she isn’t sure she even understands it herself. It’s  _ mind blowing, _ quite literally.

Capheus is the only one asleep, though Sun should be but isn’t— she and Mun still aren’t even close to done— and Lito is busy at work, shooting a scene so emotional and important that he decided to take blockers as not to mess it up. It’s Hernando’s script, his idea picked up by a big name director Daniela managed to persuade— and maybe bribe, but who knows and who cares at this point because they ended up loving the story and running with it! It’s Hernando’s dream coming true and while Nomi admires Lito’s dedication to make it all as perfect as possible, she imagines that once the blockers wear off and he begins to feel the aftershocks of her emotions, he might wish he had been a part of it.

There’s always next time, though. 

“Okay,” Nomi decides suddenly, “can we move this to the bed and then I’ll tell you? My ass is starting to hurt. This sink is flat and not comfortable.”

Amanita laughs raucously at this before grabbing Nomi’s hands and steering her into the bedroom.

“You’re adorable,” she announces as soon as she has her lips mere centimeters from her own, straddling her on the edge of the bed. Nomi is tugging off the shirt that had been in her way before; she’s suddenly feeling the nakedness of both Will and Riley and realizing she has far too many clothes on, especially while Amanita, post-shower, doesn’t. 

As soon as she’s tossed all her clothes to the side, Amanita eases her up the length of the bed so that her head rests against the pillows. 

__ “My knees hurt from the floor too,” Amanita admits, “but I couldn’t be bothered to stop, so I’m glad you suggested this.” 

“Dedication.”

Amanita chuckles, that same flirty glint returning to her eyes. “But don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet.” 

She nips kisses down the length of Nomi’s chest and oh, it’s clear as day that she isn’t.

“Now come on,” she starts again, insistent. “What are the others doing now?”

“Okay,” Nomi starts, eyes focused on Amanita’s head dipping lower and lower down her body until she perches between her thighs again. “Kala and Wolfgang...Rajan just came, so now he’s watching the two of them…”

Nomi isn’t surprised to find Kala is still desperate, especially when Wolfgang’s head is buried between her legs. He lifts her up just a little so that he can gain as much access to her sensitive folds as he needs, as  _ she  _ needs. Rajan watches, fucked out but already getting a little hard again at the sight, and Kala enjoys the way his eyes stay on her. Nomi finds that she quite likes it too, how he looks at her like he can see her, like he can tell that there’s something unfolding before him that’s deeper than just two people.

It’s the way that Kala takes. Nomi understands this to be what Rajan and Wolfgang admire, relish in, practically worship. It’s the way that she unabashedly sighs and groans and lets herself want; it’s so different from anything she’s ever done in the past, from what she’s let herself believe she should do.

Wolfgang is good at encouraging her, muttering dirty confessions against skin that both he and Rajan have covered with love and affection, and it’s beautiful, so much so that she is long past the idea of feeling sorry or shameful about this kind of desire.

It inspires Riley, makes her shiver even more as she seats herself atop Will and lets him move slowly beneath her. Buried deep, he throbs at the pressure around his cock, of her warmth and tightness and just  _ her.  _ His feelings, physical and emotional, make Riley whine because she feels the same, overcome with passion and gratefulness and too much goodness for words to even describe. Her euphoria echoes through seven different sets of bones, even to Capheus who shifts in his nap, not even remotely conscious but still feeling a hint of something.

“Right now, Riley’s riding Will,” Nomi shares, and there’s a sexiness, a raunchiness to speaking it all out loud. She’s no stranger to dirty talk but this feels different, more intimate somehow.

“She likes his cock, hmm?” Amanita asks. Her voice is so innocent but it makes Nomi gasp, Riley groan, and Will curse. Amanita watches Nomi with fascinated, gleaming eyes as their reactions shudder over her, making her into a mess. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Nomi reaches for her hand, gripping her fingers tight.

“She’s...she’s going  _ very  _ slow,” she shares, and Riley chuckles at the same time Amanita does.

“It’s how he likes it,” Riley confesses, accent thicker than usual as she gives Nomi a sly look. Riley’s enjoying this little game just as much as Nomi is, but it ends as soon as it begins when Will distracts her, taking all of her attention as he always tends to do. He murmurs something to her, something lustful but sweet and definitely funny because it makes Riley laugh, and then they’re kissing again, so deeply it almost hurts, and Nomi feels their emotion, so insistent and so true. 

The love of her cluster circles all around Nomi, around all of them. It’s a beautiful feeling. 

“Kind of like me?” Amanita says.

“Huh?” Nomi will admit, she’s losing track of what’s going on, what she’s saying out loud.

Amanita chuckles. “Riley is going slow, right, just like me?” she repeats herself. She waits for Nomi to nod, and then she quickens her pace on command, making Nomi breathless all over again. 

“Ugh, yeah,” Nomi breathes out as Amanita touches her. Her hips rise up, needing more. “Do that.”

Amanita watches Nomi’s mind expand, her life unfold through her touches. She's herself, a willing, greedy victim to whatever Amanita gives her, but she’s also Wolfgang, tasting the sweet heat of Kala’s center. She’s Kala, being tasted and arching her back and gripping both Wolfgang and Rajan’s hands, and then she’s Riley, intertwining her fingers with Will’s as she kisses each of his knuckles. 

Nomi shivers and rambles something about wetness and Amanita laughs. 

“Yeah, I know you are, honey, and so am I,” she says, and the words echo around Nomi. Her eyes are closed and she doesn’t have to open them to know that her wife is probably giving her a look, humorous as always but sexy, too, as her fingers stay pressed deep inside of her. On that thought, actually, she does open her eyes. She wants to see this. 

She’s not sure where the words came from; it could very well be from her as Amanita adds another finger, but at the same time, it feels foreign. The hint of an accent curves around the edge of her tongue, daring to be spoken despite Nomi’s natural instinct to speak the way that she always does. She says something again when Amanita’s fingers twist up just right, in that way, and her whines and words belong both to herself and to Kala. 

It’s hardly a coherent thought because it’s Hindi mixed with German, a nonsensical blur of commands and gratitude and affection similar to what Kala usually utters when Wolfgang does something exceptionally sexual or romantic, or as of late, both.

He’s never been this romantic in his life and never thought he would be but there’s something about Kala— and fuck it, about Rajan too, the goofy bastard— that makes him do and say things he’d never even entertains before. Making them both a three course candlelit dinner is one of those things, and he may or may not have done that earlier tonight, but right now, he’s so caught up that he honestly can barely tell which way is up and which way is down.

The words come from Kala though, something along the lines of  _ “oh my god fuck me harder that feels so good I’m going to come”  _ but it’s more poetic because it’s Kala, of course. 

Nomi groans as she realizes now that just because she can taste the ghost of Kala’s words, it doesn’t mean she’s the most connected to her right now. Wolfgang is the one translating her words, diluting her speech because his mind is repeating those same curses as he grapples with his own pleasure. Honestly, Nomi can’t blame him. She’s a little incoherent too when Amanita sucks at her clit so languidly, so delighted, and even if it is Wolfgang’s conscience half in her mind, she agrees with his tactics. She means it wholeheartedly when she says, “fuck, Neets, give me more.”

It’s less than half of her mind that Wolfgang is taking up for sure, but honestly, she can hardly tell who’s who at this point. She feels it when Riley tires out though, she feels the way her own thighs ache and the way the pressure is welcomed, not discouraged, though she also feels the relief when Will sits up and encourages them to shift positions. Riley bites her lip as she leans back against the opposite side of the couch than the side where Will’s head had been, and she watches as he moves, shifting himself until he’s on his knees, looking down at her. He hesitates, grinning at her in both a teasing and affectionate way, and Riley understands; sometimes waiting like this is a good thing. 

Kala is about to disagree because Wolfgang is  _ so  _ close to making her come— and Nomi would interject with “no, believe me, waiting can definitely be good” but time seems to be going so fast around her and she’s forgetting how to do anything but let Amanita love her— and then Wolfgang goes slower too, as if inspired by them. Hell, he probably is. 

For a split second, they’re beside Will and Riley, on the other couch in the Chicago loft with Kala strewn across the pillows. Riley and Will are so busy kissing they almost don’t notice, and besides, she’s stroking him while he rubs her clit and his cock is  _ so  _ close to being back inside of her but he’s waiting, she’s waiting, and she can’t even protest when he simultaneously moans and laughs into her mouth and makes out with her like that— and then, oh, only  _ then  _ do they realize that they have visitors. 

Though Kala is too busy making noise to recognize the change of scenery at first— and it’s a surprise to the entire cluster  _ and  _ Rajan that Kala can be so vocal— she shows very little shame when she meets Riley’s eyes. She covers her breasts with her arm when Will sees her, like it matters, like they haven’t been caught up like this all together before, and she drops it when Wolfgang thrusts into her at an exceptional angle and she realizes Will is too busy with Riley to even care that they’re here. 

It’s admittedly weird, this multi-sensate connection thing, especially when it happens all at once. Mumbai feels the same as Berlin which feels the same as Seoul— she was there for just a second, enough to hear the rumble of Mun’s groans— and San Francisco feels like anywhere and everywhere else. In a way, her bedroom, right here and right now,  _ is  _ anywhere and everywhere else. 

Nomi can tell when Kala and Wolfgang end up back in Mumbai, leaving Will and Riley alone to their privacy again. She relays the information to Amanita with the clarity of a person recently awoken from sleep walking, but Amanita hangs on to every word she says all the time. Meanwhile, Kala and Wolfgang half laugh over the thing that brought them back to Mumbai: how she had gone to reposition her hold on Rajan’s hand in Chicago only to realize he wasn’t there. Rajan just looks at them, mesmerized and knowing that they just did some sort of sensate thing, and they both lunge over to kiss him, open-mouthed and smiling.

They’ll explain later, Wolfgang decides, because he notices then that he’s distracted and he somehow pulled out of Kala in the process of getting to Rajan. Wolfgang feels the other sensate couple, knows that Will has spread Riley’s legs even more and settled on his knees and begun pushing into her fast and deep and just in the way she loves. He feels the aftershocks and it’s enough to make him mutter a curse before asking Kala if she’s ready for him again. 

He knows she is, and when she says so, he beams. She’s so, so beautiful like this when she knows what she wants and isn’t afraid of it, and—

“Wolfgang is getting sentimental,” Nomi relays to Amanita. “He’s going inside of Kala again…” There’s pause, and then she says, “right now.”

“I didn’t know he pulled out,” Amanita says. “Come on, you gotta tell me everything!” There’s childlike joy in her voice, like they’re playing a mere game of Go Fish rather than chasing down each other’s passions and engaging in a sex marathon. But she continues her ministrations between Nomi’s legs, sucking a bruise on her inner thigh and soothing it with a sweet kiss, and only when Nomi speaks again does she return her lips to where Nomi wants her the most.

“You’re so good,” Nomi says instead because it’s true, and she can feel Amanita’s smile, the quirks of her lips against her most sensitive skin. 

“I know,” she says, voice only a little muffled. “Now what’s Sun up to?”

Nomi has to take a deep breath, try to focus in order to really tell. It’s faint, and hardly enough to tell Amanita anything of value, but she feels the sun on her back and soft fabric on her knees and that can’t be her, it can’t be Kala, it can’t be Riley so it has to be Sun.

“Outside,” Nomi says, “on her knees.”

Amanita makes a little sound, as if approving. 

“Didn’t peg her as a voyeurist,” she mutters.

“No one can see her from where they are,” Nomi says, and the words come out quick, insistent from Sun as to let her wife know that she’s  _ not _ having sex in a public park, thank you very much. 

Nomi laughs. She’s in Seoul now, next to Sun though she looks away from her body and instead towards the foggy skyline. 

Back in San Francisco, however, Nomi adds, “but believe it or not, she  _ does _ peg.”

Amanita honest to god gasps, like she’s straight out of a soap opera. “Mun gets pegged?!”

Sun shoves Nomi away from her mind then, though not unkindly in the slightest. She laughs harder than she should, enough to make Mun notice, and Nomi faintly hears his mildly concerned voice as he says, “what’s so funny? It’s not me, is it?”

Nomi wishes Sun had kept her around just a few moments longer so that she could have heard her explanation. Later, she’ll make it a point to ask. 

“Sun just kicked me out,” Nomi laughs through a moan as Amanita still fucks her fast. 

“She can do that?”

Nomi shrugs. “I guess so.”

“Cool.”

She busies herself between Nomi’s legs for just a minute before she says, “so what about Riley and Will?”

Nomi visits them easily, and is surprised to find herself in an empty conference room rather than their apartment. Their connection is so strong, so unlike the others’ in its intensity and weight, and it makes visiting effortless; Will had almost forgotten that he was really downtown rather than at home. Nomi had too.

“We gotta be quick,” Will tells Riley after glancing at his uniform on the floor and the clock on the wall. He frowns, clearly not pleased at this, but he doesn’t slow his pace. 

Riley smirks up at him with the slightest of shrugs. “Hasn’t gotten in our way before,” she comments, and he bends to kiss her once more, unable to help himself even if it means messing up the perfect position they had going on. 

“Riley and Will are going to come,” Nomi pants, and Amanita speeds up her ministrations immediately, knowing. 

“So are you,” she declares, and Nomi should have a smart reply to this, or at least some words of gratitude or excitement; instead she just moans something garbled and incoherent and writhes against Amanita’s movements.

After this, Nomi will take her time with Amanita too, of course, but it’s obvious that she’s not the only one getting off right now either. Amanita is caught up with the idea of the seven others in her mind, and Nomi is overwhelmed by so many different things at once, but mainly the triumphant truth that her wife seems to love all of her other selves just as she loves her. 

_ What a blessing,  _ are the words that ricochet through Nomi’s mind, and while she agrees with the sentiment, she’s fairly certain it came from Kala.

Amanita knows exactly how to touch her, just like the others do to each other. Sex with the cluster is indescribable, a kind of innate movement that happens if you want it and never if you don’t, and it always, always feels like relief. The only other way Nomi has ever experienced that is with Amanita, and every time proves her right.

Today is no different.

They don’t all come at the same time, and that’s what makes it the most beautiful. Will and Riley come together, find their beautiful, sweat slick release the quickest out of the group, but it drags out, leaving them both sensitive and heaving and weak. Wolfgang comes again and Kala isn’t far behind, caught up in shock that anything can feel this good, let alone happen so frequently. She’d certainly never read about this on the Internet.

Sun’s orgasm is so faint that Nomi can barely register it, but it’s the exact tipping point, just the necessary addition to the culmination of feelings bubbling up inside her, and just as Amanita sucks hard on her clit, she lets loose into a long release, one hand in her own hair and the other in Amanita’s locs. 

Nomi trembles, grits her teeth to no avail as moans still fall out of her mouth, encouraging Amanita who never stops until her wife says so. Nomi’s overstimulated for sure but everything just feels so good, the way that the slightest brush of Amanita’s fingertips send her into overdrive, and she’s long past the point of being afraid of her feelings. She takes it all in, lets Amanita push her even further over the edge as her cluster’s own euphoria vibrates in her veins. Will’s already up and reluctantly redressing, saying something about how he would have called in sick today if he knew they had plans like this. Riley chuckles and watches him with an arm draped across her ribs, feeling her own breathlessness, before kissing him hard and saying goodbye. 

Kala and Wolfgang are weak, flopped over onto the bed with Rajan beside them. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever done that much fucking in one night,” Wolfgang says and both his lovers reprimand him for his crudeness, even as they both agree. 

Nomi’s body temperature increases even as she comes down from her high, and she blames it on Sun being in the shower. She gets a brief glimpse of Mun’s naked back again, this time being gently sudsed down with a bar of soap as water falls lightly from the showerhead. Tranquil music plays in the background, the opposite of how Nomi feels with adrenaline still coursing through her body, and this time Sun doesn’t have to kick her out; the heat of the steam weighs down more than enough, makes her miss the cool breeze coming in through her own window.

“That was unreal,” Nomi gets out eventually, once she’s able to form coherent sentences. “So good. So, so good, you don’t even know.”

She frames Amanita’s face with her hand, lets out another sigh at the way Amanita kisses her fingertips and dares to suck on her index finger, just for a second. 

“Don’t do that to me, babe, I might explode,” Nomi warns.

“Again?” Amanita taunts, but she listens and finally moves, coming up to lay beside her. 

“Yeah, if I even have anything left in me. I think you may have just wiped my entire soul out of my body.”

Amanita giggles. “If anything, I think I revived you.”

Nomi nods at that. “Very fair.”

“Besides, I think you have a whole lot to give…” she speaks purposefully slow, still giving Nomi that look, “and I think it’s all for me.” She opens her legs just enough to settle a hand at the drenched space between them, and the motion inspires Nomi to sit up and chase after her. She’s admittedly a little surprised at her own agility as she slots herself against her wife’s body, but not at all surprised at the way another rush of endorphins floods through her body, this time coming from Capheus, who has finally woken up from a rather intensive dream, and Lito, whose blockers are just beginning to wear off.

“You’re damn right,” Nomi replies, and after that, she and Amanita both find that there’s really nothing more that needs to be said. They've done enough talking by now, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and talk about Sense8 with me in the comments or at my Tumblr blog [here.](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
